La chambre Froide
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Quand la porte a claquée derrière lui, il a simplement saisit…, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait. C'est ensuite qu'il s'est mis à réfléchir et à se maudire. Rin n'est pas d'un naturel chanceux ce qui arrange les affaires des autres! Une histoire palpitante et pleine de rebondissement! Cliquez !


_Mon Dieu !_

_(Moi qui était occupé sur la fin de l'acte 8 de: "embrasse-moi ou je t'embrasse" voilà ou je tombe donc un peu de retard, évidemment. Explication:_

_C'est un effroyable concours de circonstance qui m'a amené à écrire ça. Pis, j'ai bien ris aussi.  
Je suis tombé sur des fanarts de MakoRin sans que je ne sache comment. ...Etrange, pis en une heure, cette chose est arrivé.  
__Étrangement, ça ne m'a pas tant déplu que ça... . Moi qui déteste Makoto c'est un comble -_-' [Pis je ne le déteste pas qu'un peu... enfin bon]_

_Bref, je poste cette idée (en attendant la suite de l'autre)! Je ne crois pas que ce pairing existe sur le fandom francophone._

* * *

**Genre**: _Romance/Humour._

**Rated**: _T+ & M [Suggérer donc entre les deux.]_

**Pairing**: _Makoto/Rin_

**Apparition d'autres personnages**: _Seijuurou._

**Statut**:_ Complète._

**Résumé**_: _Quand la porte a claquée derrière lui, il a simplement saisit…, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait. C'est ensuite qu'il s'est mis à réfléchir et à se maudire.  
Rin n'est pas d'un naturel chanceux ce qui arrange les affaires des autres!

* * *

Voilà, sur ceux bonne lecture !

* * *

**La chambre froide !**

* * *

Comment a-t-il pu se retrouver là, il se le demande encore !  
Quand la porte a claquée derrière lui, il a simplement saisit…, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait. C'est ensuite qu'il s'est mis à réfléchir et à se maudire.  
C'est ensuite qu'il a paniqué et qu'il a frappé sur la porte tel un dératé et maintenant, il se retrouve là, enfermer dans cette chambre froide avec pour seul compagnon de _cellule_ un brun beaucoup trop calme à son gout.

Regardant la pièce de fond en comble, rien ne leur permet de sortir de là.  
Ils ont l'air beau là, dans le froid polaire de ce congélateur géant beaucoup trop épais pour que leurs voix passent au travers !  
Frappant sa tête contre la porte de métal, Rin se maudit… et commence à trembler.  
Le maigre t-shirt qu'il porte ne suffit pas à lui tenir chaud.

**_ Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme, Makoto. On est enfermé pis ça tombe, on va mourir de froid avant même que quelqu'un ne remarque notre absence !**

Le brun, qui s'est doucement assis sur le sol gelé, observe avec minutie le dos de ce violet.  
Un fin sourire se trace sur ses lèvres et prenant une grande respiration, il répond à son cadet.

**_ La panique ne sert à rien dans ce genre de situation Rin-chan. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un va vite se rendre compte de notre absence. **

**_ Comment peux-tu en être sûr !? Merde, plus jamais j'te suis ! Pis je t'avais bien dit de rester près de la porte non ! C'est de ta faute tout ça !**

Le regard en colère, les prunelles d'un naturel rouge vif descendent dans les tons prunes/cerises.  
S'excusant silencieusement, Makoto baisse les manches de son sweat et frottant dans ses mains, il continue la conversation.  
Pour l'instant, il faut trouver un moyen de garder la chaleur.

**_ Si tu veux. …Assis-toi pour l'instant on a rien d'autre à faire. Ça va aller.**

**_ Je l'espère bien ! **

Rin se laisse glisse contre la porte et serrant ses jambes contre son torse, il frisonne et tremble comme une pauvre feuille morte se faisant balloter ici et là au gré du vent.  
Le silence est de mise. Caché de ses avant-bras, le violet grelote et ne remarque donc pas, son ainé s'approcher de lui.  
Makoto s'inquiète. Voir son ami trembler ainsi est mauvais.  
Ce n'est pas bon alors n'écoutant que sa conscience, il prend place près du requin –_tout près_- et l'attire contre son épaule pour lui apporter un peu de sa chaleur.

**_ Qu'est-ce que… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous Tachibana !?**

**_ Ne bouge pas tant. Il faut qu'on conserve notre chaleur et pour ça, il faut qu'on se rapproche. Alors détends-toi et profite seulement. Tu es si froid, Rin… .**

Les joues empourprées, le mauve cache sa frimousse de ses mains et dépose bien malgré lui sa tempe contre le corps chaleureux de son ami d'enfance.  
Ça fait un bien fou. A présent et pendant quelques longues secondes, il frémit de bonheur.  
Sentir ce corps si chaud contre le sien est une bénédiction et se moquant de sa gêne ou presque, il s'emmitoufle un peu plus contre ce vert.

Le brun conserve donc cette tête contre son torse et à l'aide de ses mains, il tient fermement ce requin devenu chat en un quart de seconde.  
Un fin sourire se trace sur ses lèvres et posant sa joue sur la chevelure violine de son compère, il ferme un instant les yeux et profite. Son pouce s'amuse -_caresse la peau pâle de Matsuoka_-, sa bouche goute –_embrasse le crâne du plus petit_- et sa tête cogite –_invente un plan tordu_-.  
Sentant les agissements de son ainé, Rin tente de s'échapper de la prise et reculant de ce corps à l'aide de ses mains posées sur le torse de l'autre, il questionne de ses iris agités !

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore !? Tu crois quoi !?**

**_ Reviens ici Rin, je ne fais rien. Dépêche-toi avant que tu n'attrapes réellement froid.**

**_ Je suis gelé, connard ! Tu n'as qu'à me donner ton gilet !**

**_ Viens par-là, plutôt.**

Attrapant le bras du violet, par un procédé magique, Makoto réussit à mettre Rin sur ses cuisses et à lui agripper la taille.  
Le plaquant de nouveau contre son torse chaud, le mauve gémis malgré-lui de cette douce chaleur qu'on lui apporte… quoique, avant ça, il se débat bien sauvagement et essaie de s'extirper de cette prise.  
Cependant le brun tient bon et d'un geste autoritaire, il agrippe Rin et le cale dans ses bras.

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, le plus petit n'ose plus un geste. Leur position est bien trop ambiguë et à cet instant, il prie pour que personne ne les retrouve. Ça serait bien trop gênant maintenant.  
La tête cachée contre le torse de Makoto, Le violet ne bouge plus d'un millimètre.  
Ses mains plaquées contre le sweat et ses jambes de part et d'autres du brun, il ose à peine respirer.  
Maintenant, il est sûr d'être maudit et détesté des dieux.

Souriant à présent, Tachibana profite amplement de la situation.  
Ses doigts pianotent sur les côtes qu'il devine sous le maigre t-shirt, son nez s'enivre de l'odeur captivante que dégagent les mèches violettes et sa tête imagine un scénario précis qu'il veut réaliser.  
Laissant quelques longues minutes passer, le silence est roi et toujours aucuns signes d'une aide extérieure.  
Le corps de Rin se soulève aux rythmes de ses respirations et fermant les yeux, il pourrait presque dormir tellement la chaleur de l'autre est envoutante.

Malicieusement, des mains caressent un maigre dos, doucereusement un souffle apparait à l'oreille du violet et malencontreusement de nouvelles rougeurs apparaissent sur un visage pâle.  
La manœuvre de Makoto est parfaite et sans que l'autre ne réalise, il réussit à passer l'une de ses mains sous ce t-shirt gris.  
Un soupir arrive, la paume du vert est si apaisante et chaleureuse que le violet ne peut faire autrement. Il frissonne et se contracte. Aime mais trouve ça étrange.  
Puis la deuxième main fait le même chemin, à cet instant…, c'est suspect pour le Matsuoka !

**_ Enlève tes pattes de là !**

**_ T'aime ça non pis c'est seulement pour mieux te réchauffer, Rin-chan. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

Caressant du bout des doigts l'épiderme doux du lilas, un grognement se fait entendre.  
Le brun sourit, le violet rumine et jure vengeance à la première occasion.  
Continuant son petit traitement de faveur, les doigts s'agitent bien trop selon Rin mais toujours caché sur le torse de son ami, il mord ses lèvres pour ne pas se plaindre.  
Après tout, il essaie de lui donner de sa chaleur, non !? Il essaie de bien faire même si c'est étrange.

Chatouillant l'épiderme laiteux, le vert trace un sourire sur le coin de sa lèvre.  
Voyant que l'autre le laisse faire, il décide de passer à l'étape supérieure mais une chose le surprend, une chose qui normalement ne devrait pas être.  
Doucement, il glisse ses doigts sur les reins de son ami et encore plus lentement, il passe ses doigts sous le jeans bien trop large pour la taille si fine que Rin possède.  
Sentant cette chose, Matsuoka tente en vain d'arrêter la progression de ces vicieuses et relevant son visage coloré, il essaie d'extirper les mains gênantes de sur son fessier.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous, arrête ! Retire tes mains Mako-to hm !**

Des doigts pressent et massent des fesses divines.  
Voulant toujours plus retirer ses mains de son jeans, Rin se tortille et si par inadvertance leurs bassins s'entrechoquent, il n'y fait pas attention, le violet veut seulement se dégager d'un pervers.

**_ Chut…, j'veux juste te tenir chaud, Rin-chan. Et puis, ton pantalon est aguicheur, tu ne crois pas. Il te tiendrait mieux aux hanches peut-être que mes mains ne se seraient pas perdues si facilement.**

Attrapant un gémissement au vol, c'est au tour du boxer de se faire maltraiter.  
Le mauve tente toujours de s'évader mais le froid aide son agresseur et chaque geste trop brusque commence à lui faire mal.  
Mordant ses lèvres, il sent son pantalon –_qui n'est pas réellement le sien en réalité_- faire une chute vertigineuse et se retrouvant à genoux au-dessus de ce pervers, Rin essaie toujours de s'enfuir.

**_ Ar-rête ! …C'est…, je ne veux pas hum. …Mako-to, ne fait pas ça ! **

L'index du vert se faufile et arrivant à l'intimité de son cadet, il le titille doucement.  
Se redressant complètement et bloquant un gémissement à l'aide de sa main, quelques fines larmes commencent à faire leurs apparitions sur le coin des prunelles du violet.  
Bougeant toujours plus, Matsuoka arrive tant bien que mal à éloigner ce doigt bien trop curieux mais il n'empêche pas l'autre main de partir à la découverte de son membre.  
Dans un sursaut, le violet à moitié dévêtu réussit enfin à « _couper les fils_ » mais, il ne faut que quelques secondes à Makoto pour rattraper sa proie et la plaquer à même le sol.

**_ Calme-toi Rin-chan…, ça va bien aller. J'te promets.**

**_ Arrête ça ! Me touche pas, j'veux pas ! En quelle langue je dois te le dire merde ! Laisse-moi tranquille et va-t'en de là !**

Au plus le violet se débat, au plus le brun aime.  
Caressant le membre de ce violet, la respiration de Rin est saccadée. Il ne veut pas se laisser faire pourtant le froid, la fatigue et ces attouchements le stress.  
D'un geste souple, il réussit à se retourner et présentant ses fesses à son ainé, l'autre voit ça comme une invitation.  
Une invitation attendue et bienvenue.

**_ Tu en as envie n'est-ce pas !? …Laisse-moi te prendre, Rin-chan.**

**_ N-non je…, hum~ Me tou-che pas là ! Mako~ han… .**

Les fesses en l'air, Rin ne sait plus bien s'il doit continuer de combattre ou se laisser faire.  
Les mains du Tachibana avait l'air experte et son corps réagissait bien plus vite que sa tête elle-même.  
S'agrippant à l'un des poignets du brun, le requin devenu proie reçoit un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Un baiser en réclamant d'autre et sans comprendre, sans arriver à avoir un point de vue objectif, il se retrouve à embrasser Tachibana à pleine bouche.

Comme un besoin vital. Un besoin oppressant et aucunement raisonnable.  
A quatre pattes et le visage de côté, le violet suit cette bouche vorace et cette langue vicieuse.  
Le froid ne l'atteint plus, il a beaucoup trop chaud, cependant il sursaute vivement quand il sent une chose dure cogner contre ses fesses.  
Dans un dernier moment de lucidité, Rin essaie de s'échapper mais en vain.  
Des larmes coulent sur ses pauvres joues et sentant le membre dur du brun forcer son antre, il oublie de respirer.

Il oublie tout.  
Il oublie le froid devenu beaucoup trop bouillant.  
Il oublie la pièce dans laquelle il est enfermé.  
Et il oublie le fait que Makoto est censé être « gentil ».  
Ses prunelles se crispent, ses pensées s'évanouissent et un brouillard vient perturber son esprit.  
Son cœur bat à cent, ses doigts s'agrippent à tout et n'importe quoi et il se mord la langue pour ne pas hurler.

Quelques gouttes de sueur se montrent sur son front, ses prunelles s'agitent dans les orbites et sa respiration saccadée l'empêche de parler.  
Il ne veut pas. Blessant sa lèvre à l'aide de ses dents pointues, il a mal au ventre et au cœur.  
Il ne veut pas de Tachibana, du moins pas de cette façon et pas sous ce rapport-là.  
Une voix lui vient alors à l'oreille, il ne veut pas l'entendre prononcer son nom, hors de question et dans une pulsion, dans un réflexe irréfléchi, il ouvre les yeux, terrifié!

**_ Oi, réveille-toi, Rin.**

Se relevant en sursaut, la chambre froide n'ait plus et l'ambiance est tout autre.  
Regardant son nouvel environnement, les doigts de Rin restent cloués aux draps dans lesquels il est couché et respirant durement, il tombe dans deux orbes qu'il reconnait sans mal.

**_ Je…, j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar. **

Se laissant tomber sur le torse musclé de son amant, Rin soupir de soulagement et de bonheur.  
Ce n'était qu'un rêve, affreux et terrifiant –_dans les deux sens du terme_-.  
Affreux parce qu'il avait failli se faire violer par l'un de ses amis et terrifiant parce que pendant un moment il s'était laissé faire.  
Gonflant ses poumons de l'odeur familière de son compagnon, les bras qui l'entourent ne lui font pas peur.  
Et attirant son ainé à tomber avec lui sur le matelas, Matsuoka se détend et sourit enfin.

**_ Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit !? **

**_ J'étais enfermé dans une chambre froide et…, j'te trompais mais j'le voulais pas. …Avec Makoto en plus ! Tu te rends compte !? …C'était horrible. J'crois même qu'à un moment je-…, argh connard ! Je le vois, je le tabasse pour ce qu'il a osé m'faire !**

**_ T'aurais pu te défendre.**

Boudant pour la forme, Rin se met à califourchon sur le plus grand et le dévisageant de toute sa hauteur, il le frappe « gentiment » -_même si la notion de gentillesse avec Rin est quelque peu modifié_-.

**_ Tu crois que j'ai pas essayé !? En plus…, je ne sais pour qu'elle obscure raison je portais l'un de tes jeans, dix fois trop grand pour moi ! **

**_ Tu es toujours adorable dans mes vêtements, je comprends pourquoi il a voulu te sauter dessus.**

**_ Ferme-là Mikoshiba ! T'es censé être énervé et vouloir frapper ce connard pour ce qu'il osait me faire. Tu n'devrais pas lui donner raison.**

S'appuyant sur les coudes, Seijuurou Mikoshiba attrape les lèvres hargneuses de son si, impitoyable cadet et savourant cet échange, il entraine ce violet dans sa chute.  
Matsuoka noue ses bras autour de la nuque de son capitaine et continuant leur embrassade, le mauve se dandine quelque peu sur le corps chaud et ferme de ce rouge.

**_ J'te donne seulement mon point de vue mais si ça arrivait réellement crois-moi, ça se passerait d'une autre manière. Maintenant, rendors-toi.**

**_ Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire ! Pis de toute façon t'es qu'un gros nul !**

Passant une main douce sur le visage boudeur de Rin, le vermillon sourit tendrement.  
Ce violet est pire qu'un gamin. Il est horrible, chiant, détestable mais adorable.  
Accrochant toujours cette frimousse croquignolette, un chaste baiser se dépose sur des lèvres meurtries.

**_ Horriblement stupide mais t'inquiète pas, j'me battrais pour te garder donc maintenant dort, il est 3 heures du mat' Rin et on a un entrainement en matinée. **

**_ Si je t'emmerde tu n'as qu'à le dire, la prochaine fois je resterais dans ma chambre avec Nitori !**

**_ Fait donc…, je te séquestrerais par la suite. …ça va mieux !?**

**_ Hm. **

Un « parfait » est prononcé et dans la chaleur de la nuit, Seijuurou entoure de ses bras le corps du Matsuoka.  
Caché sous l'épaisse couette, les esprits s'apaisent et les corps se détendent. Rin à complètement oublier son « douloureux » cauchemar et Sei' peut de nouveau profiter de la proximité de son petit-ami.  
Les cœurs battants dans un même rythme, ils se parlent et jouent.  
Doucement, sous la lueur de la lune, le sommeil revient et le violet –_niché comme un chaton à son propriétaire_- dessine un divin sourire sur sa bouche pleine et charnue.  
Il ne peut pas s'imaginer dans d'autres bras que de ceux de son capitaine.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

_Ah ah, je ne pouvais pas, ne pas, finir comme ça! Ce n'était pas envisageable de laisser MON Rin avec Tachibana! Pas possible._  
_Seijuurou est tellement plus tentant ! [En tout cas pour moi]._  
_Déçu ou pas!? J'espère pas. C'était drôle à écrire en tout cas! Pis je voulais le partager._

_Pis je me rends compte qu'il y a de l'OOC mais en vrai, je suis persuadé que Tachibana est ce genre de pervers!  
Rin, je pense que ça va [Même s'il aurait dû donner deux/trois coups de poings à l'autre.]_

_Merci d'être passé pis d'avoir lu si vous êtes arrivé là. Une review!? _

_Peut-être à une prochaine fois! ;)_

**L.**


End file.
